Truffels trump Horses Everytime
by OneHotMess
Summary: Eric and Calleigh...duh. Eric really needs to talk to Calleigh after the events of "And They're Offed". Please read and Review.
1. Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind

Okay, so i apologize profusely for being on sort of a writing hiatus. I'm back now...so please humor me and leave some nice review. I might continue it acording to the response (:

Confused. That was the only adjective that she could think to describe what she was feeling right now. Calleigh Duquesne sighed as she made her way through her dimly lit apartment. Horse riding with Terrance had been…nice, but was it what she really wanted? She shook her head; she knew what she really wanted. Eric. She wouldn't allow herself to speak his name out loud. She had been so sure that when she told him she didn't know what he wanted, that he would have taken a hint. But he didn't. If anything he had taken one step back. How much longer could she wait? She picked up her phone on the way to her bedroom, dialing a number she knew by heart. She sighed and set her phone on her nightstand; if he wanted her he would call her. That's when she got a whiff of herself. She smelled like horses, horses and sweat. She made her way into her bathroom, and started the water in her shower. Maybe a nice long shower would take her mind off of a certain someone. Once the shower was started she starred into the mirror at her reflection. Obviously she wasn't unattractive. Come on, she had Terrance in the palm of her hand in less than a day. So why wasn't Eric making a move to tell her how he felt. Yeah she had gotten the truffles, and yes she was extremely touched, but she needed to hear him say it out loud. Once she saw steam spilling over the top of the glass door, she stripped down and let her body relax. She stepped out of the shower just in time to hear a persistent knocking on the door. Without even thinking she draped a towel around her still dripping body and rushed towards the door. She hastily pulled open the door without looking through the peep hole. The sight before her left her breathless.

"Eric…"

A/N: This was kind of like a filler chapter. Like I said more is on the way acording to the response. Kay, got to go back to watching Titanic.


	2. stay with me i will love you endlessly

A/N: Hey all! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. I love making other people's days, and i love when other people make mine. Once again, i'm truely greatful. So anyway, i was watching "And They're Offed" this afternoon (for like the hundreth time) while i was straightening my hair, and i was wondering what i should write about. Then it hit me. So here it is, 2 hours and one burnt hand later. Read and Review, por favor (:

She didn't know what to say. She was looking at him and he was looking at her, neither of them speaking. When his eyes shamelessly took in her toweled form, she swore she must have turned at least five shades of red. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Calleigh. Wet. Wet Calleigh. Standing in front of him. In a towel. Was he dreaming? Had he died and gone to heaven? Calleigh chuckled nervously, motioning him into her apartment.

"Can you hold on for a sec while I take care of this whole no clothes thing I've got going on?" Flirty. She could handle this.

"Yeah. Of course, take your time." Normally he would have made a comment, but tonight he wanted to be serious. Well as serious as he could be as Calleigh turned towards her bedroom granting him with a nice rear view. This gave him a chance to re-run the speech for the hundredth time in his head.

In her bedroom, Calleigh stared at her reflection nervously in front of her full length mirror. Did he know that she had been thinking about him? Did 7 years of friendship enable them to read each other's mind? She shook her head. Why was she so nervous? She had been with plenty of guys before, both physically and emotionally. This shouldn't be so hard for her to let him in. Without thinking she pulled on a pair of blue Soffe shorts and a black tank top. She ignored the voice in her head that told her that maybe, just maybe, she should go change.

If he thought Calleigh in a towel was a treat, he was definitely not prepared for super short shorts and tank top Calleigh. As she walked into the room his mind began to wander into dangerous territory, so he decided to play it cool.

"So did you get the truffles?" He tried to come off nonchalant, but he ended up sounding more desperate than he intended.

"Umm… yeah," she sat on the loveseat opposite to him. "That was really nice of you, but you know you really didn't have to do it."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." _Because I'm in love with you. _There was the truth so plain and simple. Why couldn't he just say it out loud? She blushed and looked down. He had never seen this quite shy side of Calleigh, but he sort of liked it.

"I umm… I tried to call you earlier." She looked up and he caught a glimpse of something in her eyes, guilt?

"Yeah, I umm just had a lot of stuff on my plate this afternoon." She grimaced, it sounded weak even to her. Hopefully he would allow her to keep a sliver of her dignity, and just forget about it.

"Is everything okay?" Apparently no such luck. Curse her southern upbringing; she just couldn't lie to him. He was sitting there with the most concerned look on his face that made her want grab his face and kiss him hard.

"I went horseback riding with Terrance." Somewhere the connection between her brain and her mouth had been completely lost. He leaned back into the couch. His expression was so easy to read. He was hurt, jealous even, and she was the one to make him feel that way. She felt horrible. Didn't he understand? He didn't deserve her; she wasn't good at these kinds of things.

"Terrance." There was no emotion in his voice, like he was trying to put two and two together. "The horse groomer guy?"

"Yeah, he asked me if maybe I wanted to take a ride on Backdraft, and I said yes." It sounded so simple in her head, but the expression on his face told her everything. He was in love with her, and she had been off riding a horse with a guy she barely knew. Oh this was bad, really bad. She expected him to leave, to call her a whore. She prepared for the worst. Large tears started to spill out of her eyes; she was going to lose Eric over a horse groomer.

Eric was still in a daze. Calleigh. His Calleigh had been out doing laps around the track with some guy she barely knew. He snapped out of it just in time to hear Calleigh let out a sniffle. She was crying. Why was she crying? He had just had his heart ripped in two, and she was crying? He wanted to be mad, he so wanted to tell her how much she hurt him, but he couldn't. Seeing her, Calleigh Duquesne, sitting on her couch crying her eyes out was too much for him. In one swift movement he rushed to her side and scooped her up in his arms. She immediately buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Im…so…sorry…Eric," she choked out between sobs. This was too heartbreaking; he never wanted to see her like this again.

"Shhh… querida, there's nothing to be sorry for."

"Eric…I…ruined us," she hiccupped, trying to control the tears that were leaking out of her eyes.

"Calleigh if anyone ruined us it was me." She looked up at him with a puzzled expression, what had he ever done? "You said you were confused, and you didn't know what I wanted. I think that's a lie Cal, you know what I want." Deep breath.

"I want you. Calleigh Duquesne, I'm in love with you…"

A/n: I'm really starting to get he hang of this cliffhanger thing. haha. I'm such a hypocrite, i hate when other people write them, but then i do the same thing. Oh, well don't hold it againts me. Next cha[ter hopefully up tomorrow (: Peace


	3. Forever we'll be You and Me

Hey All! Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews. I almost didn't write another chapter tonight, but i did anyway (: Oh, if you were wonderin about the chapter titles, they're lyrics from songs.  
Chapter one- Can't stop (Maroon 5)  
Chapter two- Best Days (Matt White)  
Chapter three- Check yes Juliette (We the Kings)

There it was. So open and honest. She knew that he would eventually get around to saying it, but she honestly wasn't prepared. Deciding actions spoke louder than words, she _showed _him that she felt the exact same way.

Well there was something he wasn't expecting. One minute he was telling her he was in love with her, and the next she had her lips fully pressed against his, quite forcibly actually. When he finally got over the initial shock, he returned the kiss in full earnest. Calleigh shifted in his lap successfully straddling him. He must be dreaming. Any second now his alarm clock was going to go off, and he would be lying in his bed cursing the world. The hungry little moans that escaped her mouth only added to his theory, no way could he be making Calleigh Duquesne practically beg for more. This was definitely one dream he didn't want to wake up from anytime soon.

In the back of her head Calleigh knew that this was wrong, so many boundaries were being crossed, but at the moment she couldn't care less. They way his tongue teased her bottom lip begging for entrance made her forget what her own name was. Oh this was too good.

"Bedroom." He heard her pant out between kisses. Crap, now he knew he must be dreaming. No way in hell could Calleigh Duquesne be sitting on his lap doing things with her tongue that almost made him go cross-eyed, and practically giving him permission to sleep with her. He pulled back, loving the way she pouted with her eyes still closed.

"Calleigh are you sure?" He wasn't going to do anything to screw this up. Her eyes finally fluttered open. He was surprised by the dark forest green hue that they had taken on.

"Eric, I've waited seven years for this, and I don't think I can wait any longer." That was all he needed. Ducking his head back down for a kiss, he scooped her up in his arms. That brought out a small giggle from her. He smiled against her lips, thanking every saint he could think of in his head; promising to go to church more often.

He made his way down the hallway, not really knowing where he was going.

"All the way down the hall on the left," she mumbled in between peppering his neck with fiery kisses.

Once they finally made it he kicked the door shut behind him, and they both tumbled onto the bed. They way she looked up at him as he propped himself up with his elbows made him crazy. Never before had he seen her like this, so open and out of control. He was going to make this the best night ever for her, even if it was the last thing he did.

....

Hours later, they lay cocooned under the sheets with identical smiles plastered on their faces. Calleigh was sure that she had never felt more ecstatic in her life. She knew now that she wouldn't be able to live without him. They lay there for what felt like hours, but neither felt the need to talk. Calleigh felt his soft caresses over her bare side becoming increasingly slower. He was almost asleep. Turning in his arms to face him, she planted one last kiss on his lips.

"Eric." It was barely above a whisper.

"Hmmm?" Almost asleep.

"I love you too."

A/N: Don't fret, there will be more coming. (: I'm actually enjoying writing this story, I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. After all that's all that really matters. Mkay, got to go study for my Pre-IB History Honors test tomorrow. fun in know, right? PEACE!!


	4. I love you and that's all I really know

Hey (: Sorry I haven't updated in ahwile, last week was hectic to say the least. Well here you go, chapter four. It's kinda short, sorry 'bout that. Read and Review S'il Vous Plaît.

Chapter Title- Love Story (Taylor Swift)

She was glowing. That's the only way she could think to explain it. She had been going out with Eric for a little over three months, and they were some of the best months she had had in her whole entire life.

Briskly walking through the halls of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, Calleigh couldn't wipe off the smile that had been adorning her face for the last three months. Even the most gruesome crime scenes couldn't bring her down. Not when everyday she got to go home to her wonderful, loving, devastatingly handsome boyfriend. That was another thing, Eric had since moved in with her. Some might have said that it was sudden, but they felt seven years of foreplay was a long enough wait. She smiled to herself, and continued down the hallway to Eric's fingerprint lab.

"Hey handsome," she greeted as she wrapped her arms around Eric from behind.

"Hey beautiful," he countered, spinning around and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Eric, we're at work." She was blushing now; checking over her shoulder to make sure no one had seen them.

"I don't care; I want the whole world to know how much I love you." Her heart melted, he always knew what to say. She couldn't resist another quick kiss. He smiled; he so loved this carefree Calleigh.

"Did you run the print through AFIS?"

"Yup. Horatio and Tripp are in interrogation right now. With luck we'll be able to call it today in about an hour or so.

"My hero."

"So Ms. Duquesne, I was thinking we could have dinner on the beach tonight. Sound good?"

"You know me, I go with the flow." He snorted.

"Since when?"

"Since right now." She smiled. Nothing could be more perfect about their relationship, unless… Her thoughts were cut short by her phone vibrating at her hip.

"Duquesne"

_"Calleigh, its Horatio. We have a signed confession and a murderer up in booking. You may end your shift now if you would like."_

_"_That's great Horatio. Alright well I'll see you tomorrow."

_"You and Eric have a nice evening, ma'am." _And with that he was gone.

Calleigh stood there staring at her phone, dumbfounded. The only people that she and Eric had told about their relationship were Ryan and Natalia. Other than that she didn't think that anyone else knew. She shook her head, of course Horatio knew. That man seemed to know everything.

"That H?"

"Mhhm. We got our guy, and he said we can go ahead and leave. You want to go get the car and I'll go get my stuff out of my locker?"

"As you wish my lady." He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"And they say chivalry is dead."

….

As they sat on the beach Eric knew that this is what he wanted for the rest of his life, he wanted Calleigh. He hadn't been lying when he said he wished that he and Calleigh could settle down. Although it was cliché, he had always dreamt about the white picket fence American dream.

"Calleigh?"

" Hmm?" She hummed from her place between his legs.

"I love you." She turned to face him; unshed tears making her green eyes sparkle.

"Oh Eric, I love you too." He never got tired of hearing it. No matter how bad his day was, those three words made him melt every time he heard them. She kissed him, slow and sweet. They didn't have to rush; they had all the time in the world. He broke the kiss to catch his breath, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Marry me." She pulled back to look in his eyes.

"What?" She searched his eyes to see if he was joking, she found nothing but sincerity.

"Marry me," he repeated. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ring that he had kept hidden for the past month. He waited for her reaction.

"Oh my god, Eric," she breathed. "Of course I'll marry you."

Nothing could be better than this.

A/N: Hmm... well that was better in my head. Oh well, I'll make up for it with the next chapter. Read and Review.


	5. Grab me Tight and Don't Let Go

A/N: Well if anyone remembers this story, here's the last chapter. I'm terribly sorry for the wait, i tend to be slightly schizophrenic. haha (: I seriously have way to many things going on at once. Now i'm on spring break, and i had the urge to write. So here ya go.

Chapter Title- Grab me tight and Don't let Go  
Mmm Papi~ Britney Spears

Natalia had been the first one to notice the shiny new ring on Calleigh's finger the next day. After that Calleigh was pulled into a squealing group of women all wanting to see her newest asset. Eric laughed; Calleigh looked in between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry. She couldn't really make heads or tails of being fussed over.

"Delko, my main man." Ryan clapped him on the back from behind. "I can't believe you're actually getting married."

"Yeah Wolfe, maybe one day you'll stop being such a wimp and actually propose to Natalia," he smirked.

"Well at least it didn't take me seven years to actually ask her out," Ryan quipped in reply.

"I'll choose to spare your life, but only because I don't think jail is the setting Calleigh had in mind for our wedding." Ryan snorted.

He couldn't help it. He was just in too good of a mood to let anyone dampen his day, not even Ryan.

"What's going on over there?" Ryan asked pointing to the large group of women shouting out random things such as "when's the date?", "Will there be cake at your wedding?", "Are you and Eric going to leave MDPD?"," How many kids are you guys going to have?"

Eric just shook his head. Women.

"Let's just say I don't think you want to go over there if you value your life."

"Point taken. Later Delko." After walking about two feet away, he swiftly turned back around. "Hey why don't you, Calleigh, Natalia, and I all go out to dinner tonight? You know, kind of like a congratulations sort of thing?"

"Umm sure thing, let me just clear everything with Cal. I'll give you a call later."

"Alright, later man."

"Later."

Eric turned his attention back to the group of women that seemed to be multiplying, mulling over in his brain the least painful way to get Calleigh out. Finally deciding it was probably a lost cause.

…

Calleigh let out a content sigh as they lay together in bed that night. Dinner with Ryan and Natalia had been nice. That was the only way she could describe it. They had eaten at Azul. It was picture perfect: sharing an exquisite bottle of wine with the people you love, and having a breathtaking view of Biscayne Bay at sunset. The whole day she hadn't been able to stop smiling. She couldn't ever imagine her life without Eric. Turning on her side towards Eric she let out a small laugh; of course he was already asleep. As she brushed her hand along his slight stubble she caught sight of the ring glittering on her finger. Sighing again, she rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling. Everything in her life was finally falling into place, and she was actually happy for once. Looking at the time on the bedside table she decided that it was probably a good time to turn in for the night. After turning the T.V off she rolled back around snuggling deep under the comforter. Eric must have woken up when she shifted because he pulled her flush against his sleep warmed body. She smiled, burring her head into the crook of his neck inhaling the last traces of his Calvin Klein cologne.

"You sleepy?" He half slurred.

"Mhhm, this feels really nice," she whispered referring to their current position. "I don't want to you to ever let me go."

"Never in a million years would I even thing about that," he whispered placing a kiss in her freshly washed hair.

A she closed her eyes she knew that it was true. He would never leave her, and she wouldn't even dream about leaving him. Now she had the rest of her life to be in his arms, and the whole world to discover with the person she loved the most.

~The End~

Please be kind (: Thank you for giving the time to give a little looks see. Look for something new sometime tomorrow or saturday. Peace~ Victoria


End file.
